


Frühling ohne Ende

by SAIiiii



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAIiiii/pseuds/SAIiiii





	Frühling ohne Ende

爱即重新构筑世界。

* * *

 

 

 

－

该回波兰去。

那里的冬天有更低矮的太阳，更冰冷的阳光遥远、泛白，过后只留下温水浸润的温度。他该回波兰去了。

年初召开了圆桌会议*，第三共和国成立。六月，第一次议会选举决出了第一任总统。罗伯特在柏林飘着雪花的街角得知了这个消息。

十一月，柏林墙形式意义上倒塌。至此他才切身明白，无论是作为情报人员或是地下党留在西德都已经没有意义。新成立的政府数月前就已宣布他的解职并希望能迅速将他召回，但缘因十几年情报生活留下的错综复杂的关系网络和一些最后的未处理的事务，他迟迟不能离开西柏林。况且，在资本主义阵营潜伏的沉默而冷静的年月已经够长，再多几个月就像往波光粼粼的水面投掷小石子，微不足道。

但微不足道并非毫无意义。1990年的新年不过又是一个更换日历的时间节点，但他知道这将是他在联邦德国度过的最后一个新年。转过这个节点，也许联邦德国都将不复存在，何况他那卑微且无望的感情？他已是旧时代的遗物，那些在躲藏中阴暗而辉煌的过往烟消云散，他该回到波兰，回到他的理想最终在某种程度上变为现实的地方，和曾经的盟友一起构筑一个新的时代。但罗伯特只感到一场硬战之后的空虚疲惫。他明白，合适的时间终于来临，这几个月将是他与他的责任之间的真空地带。

 

 

他在小书店等了两天之后才再次看到他等待的人。

来人穿戴整齐，西装外裹着长大衣，围巾几乎拉到眼睛下面，露出金灿灿的头发。罗伯特在时政类杂志边心不在焉地翻着最新的《世界报》*，只等他在历史类书架前短暂驻足后过来。

金发青年过来冲罗伯特抱歉地笑笑，伸手要从他身后拿一份报纸。罗伯特闪开一些，但与以往不同，他抬起头看向对方的眼睛，“罗伊斯先生。”

对方错愕地将手停在半空，绿棕色的眼睛带着疑惑看向罗伯特。后者笑了起来，解释道：“我读你的专栏。”

马尔科放松下来，扯着嘴角笑着摇了摇头，“老天，这么久了，我还在想哪一天你会跟我说话。是因为柏林墙倒了你才终于决定开口说话吗？”

这个蓝眼睛的男人总在周二和周四下午靠在时政类角落里看报纸。马尔科每次都控制不住自己偷偷瞄他，那么高大个人是怎么做到舒服地把自己卡进一个角落里的？马尔科两年前从多特蒙德到柏林谋生，落脚后的第一件事就是找个地方买报纸，于是就在门推开的瞬间裹挟而进的冷意中看见了罗伯特。他们常常在沉默中碰面，罗伯特偶尔会换到历史类书架边读书，从书后看马尔科两眼－－现代都市青年马尔科当然能感受到谁对自己有意思。蓝灰色的视线像逐渐冷却的水，仍有温度却不能让人感到温暖。

马尔科是个有激进倾向的自由主义者，但对此时嘈杂的诸多思潮和党派保有相对冷静且一针见血的见解，为柏林一家小小的先锋报社撰写专栏。他两年前第一次光顾这间威廉大街上的小书店时就以张狂的一头金发吸引了罗伯特的注意——不是说西德缺少金发男性，而是少有人的头发像马尔科这样明亮，但转而一想他每日在纸上像小火箭一般迅速尖锐地指出种种在主流唇枪舌战中被忽视的重点，这充满生机的头发也就能被解释了。罗伯特每周二周四都会到小书店交换情报，他知道马尔科六点钟下班，常常会在回家路上钻进书店来看一看有没有新的英美社论。

“埃米尔，”罗伯特放下了报纸直起身子，他比马尔科高一点点，“埃米尔∙什奇特诺。”

马尔科耸耸肩，伸出自己的手，“马尔科。想去喝一杯吗？”

他们在细细密密的雪花中踏进繁忙的街道，马尔科在一阵寒风吹来时肉眼可见地颤抖了一下。罗伯特臂弯里夹着两本书，绕到另一边握住了马尔科的手。

 

 

“在联邦德国的波兰人？”马尔科眯起眼睛，这并不难发现。罗伯特拖着语调的德语，黑色的头发，从不激动的眼神无不传递着他不属于这里的信号。这是在两方势力夹击下摇摇欲坠的世纪末尾的柏林，人人的眼中都射出疯狂的希望或绝望的微茫，理想主义者高呼，悲观主义者悲鸣。

罗伯特不以为意，“战争结束后我的家人逃到了慕尼黑－－匪夷所思的决定，不是吗。我年轻时在多特蒙德工作过几年，在某个矿区，后来才到了柏林。”

“我给《文化》*供稿，”罗伯特指了指被放在吧台上的书，“如果你想知道我是怎么活下来的。”

马尔科大笑，“我相信你对自己将如何活下来有着非常理性的规划。”

“你说中了，”罗伯特喝了一口酒，“如此看来那些社评确实是出自你手而不是什么代写了。”

马尔科故作生气，逼得罗伯特一口气喝完了杯子里的液体。对方面色如常，连眼睛里的蓝色都不曾波动。马尔科无奈地摇摇头，他已经感觉到自己进入了酒精催生的兴奋状态，拉过空了的杯子用指尖在杯壁残留的水雾上划下鬼画符一般的曲线，“编排我的声誉，我不会给你签名的。”

罗伯特有些可惜地握着杯底，室内的暖气很快让水珠聚在一起流了下来，把马尔科的名字弄得模糊不清。“可惜了，这么好的抽象艺术，观赏的时间最多十分钟。”

“前卫艺术是强调瞬时性的。那些感受只有在某一刻，某一地点才能体会到。时机一过，它再也不是原本的……值得欣赏的那件艺术了。”马尔科断断续续地说，无意识地转着自己的酒杯。

“毁灭性是现代艺术的一部分，即使不再是同一件艺术品，它仍然会变成以废墟形式存在的新的艺术。我们不过是不停地在废墟里寻找过去的那些瞬间而已。”罗伯特招手示意再要两杯酒。

“每一个短暂的瞬间都有丰腴的过去。*”马尔科背诵道，“我可太喜欢波兰人了。你们都这么浪漫主义的吗？”

罗伯特有意控制不让自己扯出一缕讥讽的微笑，“波兰不再需要浪漫主义。后共产时期我们需要心智强硬的务实主义者。”

马尔科笑了起来，嘴角歪向一边，“承认吧，这话你自己都不信。即使再困难的时期，人也总是需要理想的。你不能期待每个人都是辛波斯卡，但也不能阻止大家在集市广场上听过去的民谣。”

罗伯特抿着唇笑，“了解关系非常不友好的邻居的历史是在西德成为时评家的必要条件吗？”

“哦不，”马尔科喝掉自己杯子里最后的酒，“我恰好是个理想主义者而已。”

“这二者有必然的联系吗？”

马尔科突然端坐起来，“你知道《春之祭》吗？”

罗伯特皱眉，“俄国人的前卫芭蕾？”

马尔科赞许地打了个响指，“春天，种子破土而出，强劲的春风吹开结冰的河口……春天是带着破坏性的新事物的象征。不惜一切代价，甚至暴力地……去达到想要追求的目标。波兰的革命，”他压低了声音免得被近旁的人听到敏感字眼，“就是这样的春天，绝不妥协但并不暴力，狂热且克制地塑造一个新的时代……这是西方知识分子向往的浪漫革命。”他眨了眨有些朦胧的棕绿色眼睛，它们现在看起来虽然有些茫然，但更明亮了，“春天该降临在德国了……”

罗伯特能感到自己对马尔科所说的话充分共情，一个联邦德国人精准地说出了自己过去十几年为之努力的理想，自己存在的意义。也许他们本质上都是浪漫主义者。混乱的年代会比往常更需要美学。

压迫他数月的空虚感突然消失了。那种热情正在缓慢地回到罗伯特的身体内，他知道自己的意义还远没有实现。

“春天会来的。柏林的春天已经在波茨坦广场了。”罗伯特凑近那颗金色的脑袋，小舌颤音在他耳边吹出一丝热气，马尔科稍稍偏头避开了他，笑道：“希望它会和1990年一起到来。”

马尔科看着罗伯特仰头喝完杯子里的酒，脖颈修长的曲线和滚动的喉结让马尔科突然感到有些口干舌燥。开暖气的小酒馆果然干燥，酒又恰恰是不可能解渴的。

“如果查理检查站*不复存在了，”马尔科的视线紧紧锁在那温和的灰蓝色眼睛上，“我是说物理意义上，你会回到波兰吗？”

“会的。会的。”罗伯特想到遥远低斜的阳光，唇边浮现出怅然的笑容。

 

 

 

－

圣诞节之后的威廉大街忙碌得仿佛没人需要圣诞与新年之间的短暂休息时间。行人和小轿车在雪地上压出斑驳痕迹，人们在纷乱的雪花中赶往各自的目的地。谁都希望能抓住八十年代最后的时光，因为没有人知道紧接着到来的将是什么样的世界。

马尔科在圣诞节之后的第二天就从多特蒙德赶回了柏林，年末的形势总是格外不稳定，又要赶着出今年的最后一刊，报社里的所有人都在加班加点。总编勒夫对众人的积极表示赞许，慷慨激昂地发表了一番动员演说，并宣布直至年底都将在编辑室门外供应高级咖啡。托马斯躲在马尔科身后努力小声发表意见，“虽然我们还对九十年代一无所知，但至少勒夫还是会穿着他的黑色高领衫的。”

“不如把你的意见留给专栏分析吧，穆勒？”勒夫摸了摸自己的脖子，“快回去做事。”他看了一眼忍着笑的马尔科和梅苏特，“天哪，你们就不能跟克罗斯学学？我真是想不通……”

 

 

“有情况？”马茨端着咖啡杯路过马尔科的桌子，发现小火箭正对着稿子发呆，脸上浮现着一丝沉浸在爱意中的笑容，“喂，马尔科？”

“啊？没有。”马尔科顺手理了理稿子。

“他恋爱了。”梅苏特缓慢地从旁边的隔板后瞪着眼挪出脸来，“冬天都到了，春天还会远吗？”

马茨放下了咖啡杯，“马口，你从实招来。”

“……”

“我……”马尔科张了张嘴，复又闭上，小火箭第一次感到欲言又止，不知从何说起。

“好吧，你知道我一直会去的书店吧？”

梅苏特翻了个白眼，“没有漫画的书店没有人生追求。”

马茨摸了一把他的后颈示意他赶紧闭嘴不然什么都没得听。

“就，那个几乎每次都在的男人——”

“蓝眼睛！”不知道什么时候出现的马里奥火速插话。

“呃，是的。我们好像，也许，你懂的，就是那种比较朦胧的状态。”马尔科想了想还是词穷，心里诅咒埃米尔，他的伶牙俐齿每次碰到蓝眼睛波兰人的事就即刻当机。

“他们已经一起出去好几次了。”梅苏特补充道。

对面的托马斯发出哀嚎，马茨欣慰地笑了，拍了拍马尔科的肩膀，“你可以的，马尔科。”

马里奥边往外走边疯狂点头附和，“我得跑个采访，请不要在我不在的时候分享任何新的情感故事。”

“托马斯怎么了？”马尔科疑惑道。

“赌输了。”托尼冷静的声音从对面传过来，“他押了你俩根本没戏。”

马尔科刚想问怎么我的情感世界成了你们的赌局就被梅苏特噎住了。

“年底结束战斗。”梅苏特坐回了自己的座位继续排版。

马尔科看了看对面墙上的日历，离1989年结束只有五天了。

 

 

想着年底结束战斗的话这几天务必加速前进，马尔科一下班就急着套上大衣，走出大门的时候还在手忙脚乱地系围巾。随后走出来的马里奥默不作声地从后面捅了他两下，马尔科迷茫地转过来打算给马里奥的肋下也狠狠来一下，后者的眼神却颇富指示意味地从帽子下往前飘，马尔科于是转过来看车水马龙的大街。街角站着个不算特别高大但是看着很挺拔沉稳的身影，黑色的头发上落了薄薄一层雪。蓝灰色的眼睛直直地看着他。那道目光像没有尽头。

马尔科的脸颊上腾起一阵血色，马里奥饶有兴味地看着金发朋友往日里惨白的侧脸，心里叹息梅苏特的缺席。

“啊，我，我先走了马里奥，明天见。”马尔科拔腿就向罗伯特那边跑，围巾也顾不上系了。他满脑子就想着他马尔科腻腻歪歪的样子还没准备好被同事们看见快拽了人就走，结果马里奥愈加兴奋，飞快地从包里掏出自己笨重的相机捕捉了两张照片。

罗伯特一把扶住在雪地里跑过来差点滑倒的马尔科，皮手套隔着层层衣服握着他的手臂，没有任何体温交换的接触。“怎么这么着急？”罗伯特伸手去解他的围巾，“系得乱七八糟有失风度，要是在街上被认出来就愧对你一丝不苟的发型了。”

罗伯特的手指在手套里依然灵敏，很快帮他重新围好围巾并打了个结。马尔科来不及阻止他，呆愣愣地在原地，回过神来才缓慢地转头，只见马茨马里奥梅苏特托尼连着托马斯曼努菲利普都在报社楼下对他挤眉弄眼。

马尔科侧头问，“今晚的电影是几点？”

罗伯特心情很好地半抬起手冲那群人挥了挥，转过来对他说：“七点。过后再吃饭？”

马尔科点点头，“走吧，冷。”

他们转过身，走了两步罗伯特脱下手套攥住马尔科的手，放进自己的大衣口袋里。

马里奥庆幸自己还拎着奇重无比的相机，顺利地又捕捉到一张雪地里的影像。

 

 

事实上他们从重映的老电影现场逃一样地溜了出来。马尔科险些睡着，罗伯特也看着不太有精神。他们隐隐听到影院外传来的欢呼，马尔科一个激灵坐了起来，凑到罗伯特耳边，“肯定是多特进球了。”

罗伯特轻笑一声，“与其在这里猜，不如我们自己去看看？”

他们从两个出口钻出影院，罗伯特牵着马尔科的手向外走。马尔科直到出了安静的影院才在隐约的喧闹声和冷空气中大笑出声，“你是个真正务实主义者，天哪，我爱你。”

罗伯特定定地看着他，“你是说那种为了文学戏剧性而被夸张的爱，还是我理解的意思？”

马尔科感觉自己的脸颊在慢慢变热。波兰人专注地看着他，街灯打在他的左脸上，马尔科能看见他眉毛上沾着的细小雪花。眉毛下挺拔的眉骨在眼窝处投出一片阴影，跟睫毛投下的阴影汇在一起，遮遮掩掩地保护着那片蓝色。许多东西必然隐藏在蓝色之后，但是马尔科只知道那里面悄悄翻涌的热情和赤诚是真实的。他尊重埃米尔拒绝让他看的东西，也选择相信对方给他的所有都是不掺杂质的。

旁边又传来欢呼声，这次更清晰，罗伯特好笑地去拉他，“走了，等下又错过两个进球。”

 

 

“足球是一种很纯粹的东西，你要知道，”马尔科的嗓子因为刚刚的兴奋欢呼而有些嘶哑，他和罗伯特混在酒馆拥挤燥热的人群中，他必须得扯着嗓子才能确认罗伯特能听见，“它总是那么骑士精神，保留着一种旧时代的正义。”

罗伯特在一群德国汉子里实在不算高，他凑近马尔科以防他们被人群挤散。人群彼此推挤，他们贴的很近，他能看见马尔科脱下围巾的后颈上几乎无色的绒毛，他们的身体蒸腾出的热气微微熨烫着两人之间贴在一起的衣料。马尔科的绿色瞳仁闪着光，罗伯特从未见过这样漂亮的颜色，神采奕奕且充满热情，让他想到孤身一人潜伏在柏林的滞涩时光，他那间冷清得可悲的小公寓。他曾无比希望在寒冷的夜色中能看见自己同僚们的蓝眼睛里激动的闪光，至少能让他知道，秘密工作的重压坠不垮他们，有一个新的波兰正在旧世界的基底等待破土而出的春天。

“足球总是有规则的，规则不能随便逾越，大家出于一种理性的、文明的心态共同自发地遵守这种规则，只有这样游戏才能进行下去。”罗伯特接过马尔科的话茬，“体育精神某种程度上扎根于自由主义和社会契约。”

“有时候我真觉得你是我的蛔虫。”马尔科满足地叹了口气，他把下巴搁在罗伯特的肩上，人群挤得他实在无处可逃，与其梗着脖子窒息而死还不如好好利用一下波兰人宽阔的肩膀。他们正以龟速向门外移动。

“人不能不断地抛弃这种精神而不顾一切地去打破各种各样的规则，”马尔科贴在罗伯特耳边说，“虽然在过去的几十年里我们兴致勃勃地这么做了，但是嘿，现代主义不能没有原则。以重新构筑的名义去解构只有在特殊情况下才行得通。”

“重新构筑不一定是破坏性的，”罗伯特指出，“虽然过程总是痛苦，但是往往是沉默的。这种痛苦是转变的必要牺牲。完美的重构在现实中难以实现，因此人们才会把对骑士精神的怀念寄托在，比如说，足球上。现代性是既残忍又暴力的，即使现在的时代欣赏它的美感，人们还是会更向往自由主义乌托邦。”

马尔科听到这里笑了，“乌托邦这个词让你听起来像个天真的二十年代先锋派。你们波兰人真的很浪漫，而且是一种绝不浮于表面的浪漫。”

罗伯特稍作思考后点了点头。

“不是文学夸张的爱，”在他们沉默地将要被推至出口的时候马尔科突然开口，他离罗伯特的耳朵很近，这句话的音量震得罗伯特脑袋一懵，“你在我报社楼下问的问题……重构世界的痛苦，我已经准备好了。”

此时他们已在门边，有了更多活动空间的马尔科灵活地绕到他的身前，踮起脚用自己的干燥的唇去碰他的。马尔科舔舐着罗伯特嘴角的弧度，感受到对方迅速地反应过来用手小心地捧住了自己的脑袋，手指无意识地摩挲他脑后剃短的头发。罗伯特温柔地含着马尔科的下唇，片刻后便放开，舌头笨拙地去追逐他的，轻轻吮吸。马尔科对他的反应感到很满意，勾着罗伯特的舌头教他什么才是真的法式。

他们堵住了门但后面的人完全不在意。有人吹起了口哨，他们分开，罗伯特感到冷硬的雪粒打在脸颊上的触觉，抬手用搭在自己手臂上的围巾把马尔科的脖子脸盖得严严实实。后者看见罗伯特在雪光和路灯下微微泛红的耳朵，拉下围巾也学着围观人群来了一记口哨。

 

 

“这个时间点没有吃的了，”他们走出两步之后罗伯特说，“你愿意到我的地方随便吃点吗？”

马尔科眯起眼睛，“你在约我回家。”

“你不想来？”

“好奇心已经要杀死我了，如果我空荡荡的胃不抢先一步的话，”马尔科笑着拽他，“快走，带路。”

罗伯特的小公寓在大道的某一条分支上，他们像溜进女生宿舍一样压低声音嬉笑着爬上只呀作响的木质楼梯，穿过走廊里的一排公用电话。马尔科靠在窗台上手插在口袋里等着开门，伴随着锁弹开的声音罗伯特转过脸来，他心里一动，凑上去吻波兰人。

罗伯特顺着他扑过来的姿势揽住他的腰加深这个吻，马尔科的大脑一片空白，只能感慨这人学习能力惊人。这一次不像在酒馆外那样小心，罗伯特炙热的呼吸洒在他唇上，急切地舔舐他的舌尖，马尔科不甘示弱地回敬他。真的有人就是这么合适，而且这么巧他还遇上了，他想，下次必须要告诉梅苏特，治治他的愤世嫉俗。

他们的身体贴在一起摩擦，马尔科的手滑向罗伯特的胸膛，罗伯特有力的手臂在他腰间用力，两人贴得更紧。

“你要是今晚还想吃饭，就不应该过来扑我。”罗伯特放开怀里人的唇，手臂还环在他的腰间没松开，直接揽着进屋并手脚利落地关上了门。

马尔科自动从罗伯特的手臂里挣脱，在狭小的客厅里走到双人沙发上瘫下，“我真的需要吃饭。”

在罗伯特忙着做饭的时候马尔科一边偷偷瞄人一边打量这间小公寓，罗伯特挽着袖子在为女人设计的法兰克福厨房*里看着有些缩手缩脚，其实还是动作熟练敏捷的，一看就频繁使用这个小厨房。马尔科思索着为什么埃米尔的手臂肌肉线条能充满力量感又优雅，他自己就是比较精瘦的类型，而马茨就有点过分壮了。罗伯特转身拿东西的时候看见了他一直盯着自己不动，好笑地勾起嘴角，不料惊动了马尔科，小火箭唰地移开了目光，注意到了书架上最顺手的位置摆着的一本圣经。

“你是教徒？”

罗伯特感到自己的肩膀肌肉一瞬间绷了起来，他不动声色地放松，如实回答：“不是。”

马尔科怀疑地看着被磨损的书脊，明显经常被拿起来翻阅。

“只是有读圣经的习惯。”罗伯特手上动作没停，解释道。

马尔科不置可否地点头，埃米尔的书柜上还有一两本近年的西方书籍，他明显是会英语的。最下面两排整齐地码着《文化》杂志。至少有一部分故事是真的，马尔科对自己说。

埃米尔的厨艺算不上惊才绝艳也是可口的，像那种跟母亲学来的味道，出乎马尔科的意料。他们在紧挨着厨房的桌上稍微布置了一下就面对面坐下。

“要是还得点蜡烛，我会因为太过恶俗而亡的。”马尔科含糊地说。罗伯特作势要越过桌子来揉他的头发，吓得他往后缩了缩，“别，今天为了去影院特地好好收拾了一下，别弄乱了。”

罗伯特听到他为了一起出门特地收拾自己的时候眼睛倏地亮了，马尔科在两道明亮的目光下脸颊逐渐红了起来，“我，嗯，想着去正式地方还是要照顾一下形象的。”

罗伯特笑倒在他的酒杯沿上，马尔科翻了个白眼，拿起自己的杯子去碰他的，“喝了，别再笑了，不然你死定了，我就不洗盘子了。”

最终马尔科也不会洗盘子的。他把罗伯特压在沙发上，手指兴奋地感受对方漂亮而有弹性的肌肉，唇在对方的颈窝留下湿润的吮吸痕迹。罗伯特的手从他的毛衣衣摆伸进去，微凉的指尖在他的腰上背上游走。他的皮肤触感真舒服，罗伯特叹息，把自己的鼻子埋进马尔科的金发里，发丝还因为定型的发油硬硬的，戳在脸颊上有点不舒服。他把手抽出来拨弄马尔科的头发，企图把它们弄散然后变软一些。意识到他的手在干什么，马尔科也停下了动作，坐直把金毛从罗伯特的魔爪下拯救了出来。

马尔科跨坐在罗伯特身上，两个人沉默地看着彼此。罗伯特的胸膛稍嫌剧烈地起伏着，肌肉在衬衫下隐约可见。他蓝色的眼睛里翻涌着情欲，但还在耐心地等待马尔科的下一步动作。马尔科的视线顺着肌肉线条下移，从胸肌到腹肌到人鱼线，再往下……

他抬手握住罗伯特抬起头的重要部位，好玩一样地套弄几下。波兰人闭了闭眼，向后仰头，马尔科被刺激得吸了口气，三下五除二脱掉了自己的毛衣和衬衣，下一秒就天旋地转，自己已经被压在了沙发深色的皮面上。

他们像在玩模仿游戏，现在轮到罗伯特伸手解衬衫的扣子。他慢条斯理，感受指尖与金属和织物的摩擦，仿佛在一边做这件事一边思考。马尔科皱着眉看着，手在衬衫里有一下没一下地抚摸他。

罗伯特轻笑，嘴角浮现出快乐的痕迹。“解钮扣是稀松平常的琐事，我们总是花很多时间在此类事情上，”他终于摆脱了衬衫的束缚并随手把它搭在沙发上，随后俯下身，“而你，马尔科，你跟稀松平常毫不沾边，你是充满活力、不断变化的，像春天一样。”

马尔科红了脸在笑，把自己埋进罗伯特的肩窝，“所以你的结论是？”

他感到一根手指进入了自己体内，有点不适应地缩了缩。罗伯特安抚地揉着马尔科的臀肉，啄了一下他的耳垂，在他耳边吹气：“结论是，不仅要赶上你的速度，还需要把握时机。”

马尔科翻了个白眼，凑上去吻罗伯特的唇。他们不知疲倦地在彼此口中追逐，直到两人都气喘吁吁。马尔科的身体容纳了罗伯特的第三根手指。室内的温度逐步上升，湿润的空气在狭长的窗玻璃上凝出水珠。马尔科咬着下唇，脸颊上的红晕分外可爱，罗伯特用空出来的手轻轻蹭着他的脸。充满爱意的触摸让马尔科失控，嘴角溢出一声软软的呻吟。罗伯特感到自己终于快要崩溃了，抽出了手指，不算温柔地捅进马尔科温热的甬道里。

罗伯特起先只是轻轻地顶弄，马尔科的手捏得他的手臂有点疼，腿夹在他的腰间也有点紧，于是他极力克制着自己横冲直撞的欲望，尽量温柔地放缓节奏。等马尔科开始慢慢回应他的动作，罗伯特才终于一挺腰。马尔科又痛苦又快乐地从咬紧的牙缝里尖叫了一声，但是罗伯特的理智已经离他而去。他握着马尔科白皙的窄腰大开大合地动作起来，两具身体的体温相互熨烫，他们紧紧地拥抱，好像彼此是唯一的浮木。

 

 

他们在罗伯特的小浴室里淋浴清洗的时候罗伯特还揽着马尔科的腰怕他太累，但事实上小火箭的体力并不差，频频点火之后罗伯特在浴室的白瓷砖上按着他又来了一次。远处的路灯开始闪烁的时候他们终于躺在了床上，马尔科舒服地伸长手脚，翻身把自己严严实实地裹进被子里，手臂宣示主权一般搭在罗伯特腰上。

罗伯特的手无意识地摸着枕头上刚洗过的柔软的金毛，现在它们闻起来像自己的香波味道。他迷迷糊糊地将要陷入睡眠，听到马尔科小声笑了起来，在黑暗中还挺吓人。

“你怎么了？”他撑开双眼，对上怀里的人亮晶晶的眼睛。

“没有，”马尔科动了动，“我只是在想，我们几乎日日沉默地擦身而过已经两年了，还好没有错过。”

罗伯特心道要不是受困于身份，他绝不是畏首畏尾直到最后才行动的人，但他也无比感激至少还有这样的机会让马尔科躺在他的怀里，拿可爱的亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。

罗伯特吻了吻马尔科的唇，“我对你的感情远远超过我们开始说话的这一小段时间。现在快睡吧。”

他感觉到马尔科贴着他的嘴唇笑了。

 

 

 

－

在勃兰登堡门到胜利纪念柱之间长长的街道上，所有人都屏着呼吸等待即将到来的时刻宣告这尤其艰难动荡的一年的过去。街边的小贩沉默了，树上零星的彩灯在雪中摇曳，挤在中间的人既看不见勃兰登堡门也看不见胜利纪念柱，只有层层叠叠的人。而看不见又有什么关系呢，所有人都知道，往前走就是了。

新年到来，人群欢呼雀跃，一副沸腾的景象。马尔科低头扯开自己的围巾用两只手拉着，罗伯特会意地凑了过去，在围巾的遮挡下跟他交换了一个平静的吻。

“我要告诉你一件事，”马尔科歪笑着靠近罗伯特的耳朵，“我的头发是染的。”

说完他快速地回到自己之前的位置观察罗伯特的表情。

罗伯特挑眉，好像有点失望，放在马尔科腰间的手动了动，但最终没有移开。“我也有一件事要告诉你，”他对马尔科的耳朵说，“我叫罗伯特∙莱万多夫斯基。”

马尔科瞪大了眼睛，罗伯特在紧张下无意识地收紧了自己的手臂想获得一点安全感，直到感觉自己的肩膀被拍了一下。

“你要勒死我了，罗伯特∙莱万多夫斯基……”马尔科刻意咬着他的名字，罗伯特呼吸一滞。

“……我就知道你不是什么随便的人，”马尔科紧接着说，“但是既然你出于什么原因不说，我就可以等等。至少我愿意相信你展现给我的是真实的。”

罗伯特还是看起来很紧张，眼里的蓝色渐深。

马尔科用额头抵住波兰人皱着的眉头，“我的爱人潜伏在西德多年上演反间谍戏码，是新波兰的地下精神领袖，作为一个小专栏作者，把到你可真是我做过的最冒险的事情了。”他在离罗伯特近在咫尺的地方忍不住笑了。

罗伯特想起波兰新建的《选举日报》*形容自己的词句，感到耳朵发烫。马尔科主动吻上他的唇，含着吮吸，罗伯特看见他微微颤抖的浅色睫毛上沾了雪花，在旁边的街灯下反射着亮光，非常美丽。

“新年快乐，Lewy。”他们放开彼此后马尔科耳语道，变魔术一样地从身后拿出一张小纸片递到罗伯特面前。

“我该表现得非常惊讶吗？”罗伯特把围巾重新系回马尔科脖子上确保怕冷的金发青年不会被冻到。

感谢马里奥。小纸片是一张薄薄的彩色相片，是那天罗伯特去报社下等马尔科，两人转身离开的样子。罗伯特牵着马尔科略显瘦削的背影，把他的手放在自己的口袋里。风吹起他们大衣的衣摆，黑色衣料映出飞舞的点点雪花，虚化的背景中来回的车和行人都是陪衬。

复杂且忙碌的新世界，没有哪一个特别的浪漫故事能引旁人驻足。既然每个故事都大同小异，当春天到来就和积雪一起融化，最后留下的不过是冬日里彼此的毛呢袖口摩擦的细小声音和有些扎肤的柔软触感。

罗伯特把照片收进大衣内侧的口袋里，紧贴着他跳动的心。它越跳越快。

“马尔科，我要回到华沙了。”

 

 

 

－

马尔科在梅苏特身边的办公桌旁坐立不安。

梅苏特难得忍受着身边朋友的焦虑，出声提醒：“至少也把笔往里面放放吧。上次就不小心摔坏了笔尖，你这支笔再送去修也不便宜。”

马尔科吸了口气。柏林今天放晴了，地上的雪光亮得刺眼。他的爱人此时应该正穿越波茨坦广场走向不再有意义的检查站，他蓝色的眼睛会像画册上春天冰雪融化的维斯瓦河的水，因为映着澄澈的北国蓝天而分外迷人。

“你明知道他会走，既然选择了开始就得接受无疾而终。”梅苏特叹气，压低声音。

马尔科垂下眼睛，“我知道。我也知道不开始我会错过更多。”

路过的马茨拍了拍他的肩膀。

马里奥看着马尔科桌上的一张小小的彩色相片。是马尔科在雪地里跑向那个波兰人的景象，他身后溅起一小阵雪雾，弄得身影有些模糊。而路的另一头那个高大的男人，任谁被他这种饱含深邃爱意的双眼注视，都会不由自主地奋然追逐。

 

 

 

－

罗伯特带走了所有东西，除了留在马尔科衣柜里的一条围巾。那是1990年年初，他们共度的最后一个晚上，罗伯特怕马尔科冷，把自己的围巾严严实实地替小火箭围上了才送他回家。

后来马尔科偶尔会把自己裹在那条围巾里。罗伯特的气味已经在衣柜里淡去，但围上这条围巾于马尔科更是一种抽象意义上的怀念。他从来不需要借什么物件去回想春季将来时最冷的那一段时间发生的事情。他还记得1989年转折的时刻，街上洋溢的隐隐躁动的情绪，等待改变的年轻人在街头徘徊，冷硬的并不浪漫的雪胡乱落下。

但马尔科对于再去回想那段时间表现得异常冷静和克制。每一次都像是重新认识自己，重新思考在洪流中的自己和自己的感情又该如何自处。每一次他都感到世界被拆解再重新构筑的痛苦。

联邦德国已经不复存在。人们把柏林墙的基石都挖出来出售，仿佛这样就可以完全抹去两端人民曾经的仇恨和分裂。然而意识形态上的长期割裂和彼此之间积累已久的误解终于在兴奋过后的精疲力尽中显现，东德人责备资本主义的利益至上，西德人看不起前民主共和国的消极怠工。马尔科感到所有人都在逐渐凝固的水泥里蹒跚前行，迷茫地反复确认这是否是自己长久以来期盼的改变。

马尔科注意到围巾的边缘有些磨损了。他摩挲着那一块方形商标的边角，有些硬的触觉让他皱眉。

沙发因为他突然弹起来的动作而发出响声，马尔科拿着一把剪刀冲回围巾旁边。

商标被拆开又重新缝过，毛料之间夹着一张薄薄的纸。

照片里模糊的背景有些褪色，中央的两个黑色背影依然鲜明。那日的雪仿佛又开始落下，马尔科控制住颤抖的手把它翻到背面。

新的理想质疑并粉碎旧的理想，世界不断地解构再重构。给我的爱人，马尔科。

马尔科倏地闭上眼睛。

他们是一样的。两个理想主义者各自奔向不同的目标，把全部的专注力和生机投入未知的事业，直面风险，远比留在一起更浪漫。

 

 

 

—

华沙的灰色是心情和天气的一部分，好像已经沁入骨血，连春天也不例外。在过去数年里明亮的色彩重新入驻这个寒冷的国家，唤醒久违的关于五彩斑斓的现实的幻想。

马尔科站在一个陌生的街口。所谓新城区冷硬的水泥建筑立面让他产生拉紧围巾的冲动。他完全不清楚自己怎么重拾了二十几岁的勇气的，只是回过神来自己已经在华沙的小机场落地了。

Lewy，他的罗伯特，总是考虑得如此周全。如果他不反复拿起围巾，绝不可能发现那张照片，而没有足够耐心，也不会四处寻找一本第一版埃伯菲尔德译本的德语版圣经。这一切都至少说明他马尔科还是在乎的。

照片背后的两行话是德文，但是一些字母被替换成了波兰语。

马尔科想起《选举日报》里关于当年波兰秘密知识活动的只言片语和不信教的罗伯特书架上那本常被翻阅的《圣经》。那几个波兰字母的顺序和在句子中的位置是几个坐标，放进《圣经》之后，他相信自己得到了一个简短的街道地址。

他不知道自己怀着怎样的心情一步步行走在华沙，至少在折腾的过程中他愈加确定，如果有一个能再见到罗伯特并继续的机会，即使是在渺无音讯的数年后，他也必须去试一试。

他还得问一问，几年前疲惫的罗伯特回到一个百废具兴的波兰，是如何重振勇气在混乱而嘈杂的现实中重新认识自己，重新找到目的继续前进的。

马尔科就站在那里，直到临近日落，色泽暗淡的夕阳把最后的光辉送给他的金发。他用力地呼吸。

他听见有脚步声，疲惫但坚定的脚步声，迟疑地在他身后驻足。马尔科在快速转身差点扭到脖子的同时听见一声比从前稍稍低沉的呼唤，带着有点拖沓的德语尾音念着他的名字，“马尔科。”

马尔科站在路的这头歪着嘴角笑，他真真切切地觉得自己在空气中嗅到了种子破土而出的气味。

 

 

 

－

爱即重新构筑世界。*

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

 

* 圆桌会议  1989年2月6日，波兰当局和反对派共议国家大事以决定国家未来走向。

*《世界报》  联邦德国最具影响力的大报纸之一。

*《文化》  1947年自由协会出版的文学政治性杂志，包含许多涉及波兰文学的研究，广受当时波兰知识分子的喜爱。

* 波兰诗人辛波斯卡的诗。

* 查理检查站  即C检查站，冷战期间非德国人往返东西柏林的关口。

* 法兰克福厨房  1926年由Schütte-Lihotzky设计的为提高效率同时节省空间的德式厨房 现代厨房的起源。

*《选举日报》  波兰第三共和国成立前是地下报纸，而后转正。

* 爱即重构世界   来自《海边的卡夫卡》。大岛和主角田村的一系列讨论中最吸引我的一句话。

 

 

 


End file.
